


The Thrill in Tranquility

by Lokilizer



Series: Wayhaven Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilizer/pseuds/Lokilizer
Summary: After saving the Maa-alused, the detective and a certain agent find themselves enjoying the carnival even more than the first time.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Wayhaven Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833862
Kudos: 24





	The Thrill in Tranquility

The gentle breeze ruffled his dark brown hair. The faint glow of the carnival lights danced across his tanned skin. The gleaming stars reflected in his eyes. Eyes that were currently trained on hers. His hand skimmed up her arm and she shivered. Whether it was because of the chill in the air or the effect he had on her, she was not sure. His hand moved further up to cradle her face, turning her shiver into a warmth that she rather enjoyed. She smiled at him, a slow, heartfelt smile that seemed to melt him on the spot. He leaned in. His hand shifted to the back of her head, finding no resistance in drawing her closer. Closer. As their lips met, she could feel how his reverence for her fought against his sheer hunger for her. She felt the same way. Like a well-rehearsed dance, their lips moved in tandem. She found her own hands sliding up his torso to settle on the back of his neck. She slid a hand through the back of his short hair, eliciting a nearly imperceptible moan that rumbled in his chest. 

Without warning, the Ferris wheel jolted to life again as they began to descend from their lofty position amongst the stars. The surprise split the kiss and they began to laugh as they both took in each other’s disheveled appearances. 

“All I can say is,” Anya started, her grin still ever-present. “I’m glad it wasn’t one of the other teammates interrupting us for once.”

Nate huffed out a laugh as the ride returned to the ground. He got off and turned to offer Anya a hand that she gladly took. Now hand in hand, they meandered through the rest of the carnival, enjoying the sights and the games. Although, she could admittedly confess that his close, unabashed company was far more thrilling than any spectacle the carnival had to offer. Her heart felt so full. 

They made their way over to the carousel, eager to give it a try as they had missed out on it the last time. They stood in line and like most other attractions, it brimmed with energy. As Nate sat on the bench-like seat, Anya threw him a quizzical look. 

“What’s that face for?” Nate inquired, completely baffled.

“You’re telling me that you will get on a carousel and instead of picking one of these super cool little funky creatures,” she gestured to the metal beasts around her. “You would rather sit on something that you could literally find anywhere else?”

A toothy grin spread across his face. “Hey, I was just trying to find one where we could sit together!”

“Don’t try to limit me, Agent Sewell,” she narrowed her eyes at him, hands defiantly placed on her hips. 

He rose from his seat and closed the gap between them, their chests nearly touching with every breath. His grin gave way to a smirk as he looked down at her.

“Alright then, Detective Ivanova,” Nate smiled, mischief lacing his voice. “Where would you like to sit?”

She tried to return his teasing smirk, but it quickly turned into a blushing smile. Turning from his gaze, she scanned the carousel and selected a new ride. Before she could take a seat, Nate slipped onto the beast and scooted back slightly. Quirking his head towards Anya, she could see how the playfulness danced in his eyes. He motioned to the small space in front of him.

“Your ride, madame,” he purred, eyes never leaving her own. She laughed as her smile and blush grew. 

“I assure you, it is the best seat in the house,” he added.

“If you insist, agent,” she happily yielded, slipping a leg over to settle in front of him. Well, barely in front of him. As it was, she was practically in his lap, immediately enveloped in his warmth. She wasn’t even certain that this was allowed, but no one tried to stop them. She decided not to worry about it and simply enjoy the moment.

As the carousel came to life, she wrapped her hands around the decorative pole as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Leaning forward, he rested his chin on her shoulder and tilted his head to look at her. As he sighed, his warm breath tickled her cheek.

“Having fun back there?” She teased, glancing at him.

“As much fun as you’re having, I suspect,” the smile evident in his tone. “If your heartbeat is anything to go by, that is.”

She laughed and relaxed further in his embrace. They enjoyed the rest of the carousel in a pleasant silence, watching as the rest of the carnival bustled about with energy. Every so often, they would catch each other’s gaze and her heart would stand still. As the ride slowed to a stop, Nate kept his arms around her. She was reluctant to leave as well. Eventually he released her and helped her out of his lap. 

“Well, agent, should I ever be in ah- _need_ of another… ride,” she bit her lip to stave off the smile that crept up. “I’ll certainly let you know.”

He raised an eyebrow as the corner of his mouth slid upwards. “I would be more than happy to fulfill any _need_ you might have, detective.”

Her smile broke free at his counter remark and he returned it in full as they left the carousel. He slipped his arm over her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist, contentedly leaning into his affection. They perused the rest of the carnival wrapped in each other’s arms as the tranquility of the night guided their steps.


End file.
